


Chrome

by rudbeckia



Series: Hux and Mitaka get creative (with appearances by Kylo Ren) [16]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Masks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Hux borrows Phasma’s armour for a threeway scene between himself, Ren and Mitaka. Ren breaks character and Hux forgets about the surveillance functions of Phasma’s helmet.





	Chrome

**Author's Note:**

> Today’s prompt choice:
> 
> 16\. Waxplay | Pegging | **Masks**

“I can’t see a kriffing thing!” Hux laughed at the voice complaining through the modulator. Despite the black and silver of Ren’s mask, there was no disguising Mitaka’s irritation. “Do you have to use the force to avoid walking into things?”

“Have you turned on the optical processors?” Ren’s voice sounded tinny but his sarcasm was clear even through the white plastoid of a stormtrooper helmet. “You should see _more_ than normal. Armitage, does yours still work?”

“Of course,” replied Hux with an undertone of scorn. “I helped design the updated ones based on this design. It is very robust.”

“More to the point,” observed Mitaka, “does Captain Phasma know you’ve borrowed her old armour?”

“Captain Phasma,” replied Hux with a smug sneer that nobody could see, “generously allowed me to use her old armour for a demonstration to the new cohort of officer cadets training with us. She made no mention of what I may or may not do with it afterwards.”

“Dopheld, remember you’re supposed to be Kylo in this scene,” said Hux. “Kylo, you’re a stormtrooper and you have to do absolutely everything I say since I’m supposed to be Phasma.” 

“I feel a bit uncomfortable pretending I’m Kylo when he’s _right there,“_ said Mitaka. “It’s fine when it’s just the two of us but—“

“You _what!_ ” Stormtrooper-Ren took a step towards Mitaka, both hands rising along with the volume of his voice and his blood pressure. “You play act being _me_ with _him?”_

“Stormtrooper RN69 stand down!” Hux stood between them. “He’s really rather good at it. Got Kylo Ren’s mannerisms and pompous self-importance just so. I hope you don’t make him too nervous to show you.” 

“Well,” said Mitaka, voice coming more clearly through Ren’s mask, “since I am in charge here, I say we start.” He took a deep breath, shook his shoulders and stood a little taller. “Captain, why have you failed in your interrogation of this stormtrooper?”

“Sir,” Hux’s voice sailed smoothly from the chrome mask. “He resisted reconditioning. He still refuses to divulge information about the rebels he witnessed.”

“Give him to me,” said Mitaka, enunciating each word carefully. “I will deal with him.”

Hux stepped back. From inside his white helmet, Ren could see readouts of his own life-signs as well as Hux’s and Mitaka’s. Hux appeared icy-calm but his elevated pulse gave him away. Mitaka’s steady voice echoed his steady breathing rate, and Ren wondered if it felt comforting for him to play-act someone so much more powerful than himself. 

Mitaka’s arm shot out and his hand slipped under Ren’s helmet to grip around the front of his throat. Ren yelped in surprise, seeing as well as feeling the spike in his heart rate. He _knew_ that one push would send Mitaka sprawling backwards into Hux, and one thought would stop the air in his lungs, but he felt a strange compulsion to submit, to follow Mitaka’s lead. Ren gripped Mitaka’s forearm with both hands and let himself be pushed physically backwards until he hit the wall. 

“You _will_ tell me what you saw.”

Ren whimpered and Mitaka squeezed a little harder. Ren heard his pulse whoosh in his ears and he tapped Mitaka’s forearm once. The grip loosened and instead Mitaka pinned his hands against the wall, crowding close to him.

“I can take what I want from you,” murmured Mitaka as Ren saw Hux’s pulse speed up with the anticipation of the next part of their scene. “Or you can give it to me. Either way you will be punished for your insubordination.”

“I don’t know anything,” Ren replied. “Do what you want.”

“Hands on your head, trooper,” said Mitaka, gesturing with his right arm outstretched and pointing with his left. “Stand there.”

Ren did as Mitaka ordered. Hux was already unclipping the chrome armour plates from his lower body and dropping them onto the floor. Mitaka removed Ren’s pelvic armour plates and pushed down his regulation black leggings as far as the plastoid thigh plates allowed, exposing Ren’s half-hard cock and his arse. Hux stood behind Ren and slipped a lubed dildo up and down his crack, pushing it and twisting every time it passed across Ren’s entrance. Ren groaned and let his imagination finish the job of making him hard, relishing the exciting tingle deep in his groin and willing it to spread. 

Mitaka stood in front of Ren, leaning back on Hux’s polished bronzewood desk. He parted Ren’s heavy robes and lifted the hem of the tunic, then pulled the front of the leggings down so that the elastic top sat snug under his balls. He stroked himself with his hand in Ren’s black glove.

“Helmet off, hands on the table.”

Ren obeyed, sucking in a breath and moaning it out again when Hux inserted the dildo at last and slowly eased it as deep as it would go, its taper widening his hole and its textured shaft rubbing his prostate. With his hands on the cool wood either side of Mitaka’s hips, legs parted as far as the armour allowed, bent forwards so that his face was almost level with Mitaka’s cock, the dildo pulled out of his arse and Hux’s cock pushing inside in its place, Ren broke character. He thrust back onto Hux, planted one hand on Mitaka’s arse to pull him close enough that he could get Mitaka’s entire cock in his mouth, and stroked his own cock with his free hand.

Hux thrust hard and fast, gripping the edge of Ren’s backplate to keep them together. Ren used his tongue to apply soft pressure to Mitaka’s cock as Mitaka fucked his mouth and gripped his hair. Mitaka came hard: after a sharp warning he pulled Ren’s head back by his hair and watched his come streak across Ren’s cheek and chin. Hux was next, gripping Ren tightly around his hips and thrusting hard, crying out in pleasure as he came in Ren’s arse. Ren pushed them both back with the force and tipped Mitaka backwards across Hux’s desk. He pulled Mitaka’s leggings down further, pushed his knees level with his shoulders, pulled out the plug he’d told Mitaka to wear before they started and fucked him with no thought other than chasing his own climax. He came after a minute of hard, fast thrusts. With a few heavy grunts followed by a long, low moan, Ren collapsed onto Mitaka and sighed. 

“Are you okay, Doph?” he murmured into his own mask. Mitaka nodded and Ren released the catches to ease the helmet off. Mitaka grinned.  
“Sorry I couldn’t keep up the act and order you not to blow me like that. Once your hand was on my arse and my dick was in your mouth I was unable to concentrate on anything else.”  
“Armitage?” Ren turned his head to watch Hux neatly stacking Phasma’s old armour. Hux smiled.  
“I had quite a good time. Watching you apparently fuck yourself was surprisingly, um, stimulating. Why don’t you two go clean yourselves up while I finish buffing the smears from Phasma’s armour?”

Ren shed his plastoid body armour, helped Mitaka out of the heavy robe and carried him to the ‘fresher for a sanisteam session that would have made Hux irritated by jealousy if he’d witnessed their soft touches and gentle kisses. Hux sent a ‘droid to return Phasma’s armour.

Half an hour later, after Mitaka had been dismissed to his own quarters and Ren had left to meditate, Hux’s door opened to reveal Phasma. She tossed her helmet onto the sofa beside Hux.  
“Next time, if I _ever_ allow you to use my armour for _demonstration purposes_ again, turn off the bloody holorecorder!”


End file.
